<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortal Heart by UnknownReaderHasJoined</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482786">Immortal Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/pseuds/UnknownReaderHasJoined'>UnknownReaderHasJoined</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Hybrids, Romance, Twins, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, natural hybrids, twin werewolves, twin witches, were-witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/pseuds/UnknownReaderHasJoined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the creation of the Original Vampires and their rapidly growing sire-lines, Nature required balance once more.<br/>It was foretold, the birth of natural hybrids - witch and werewolf - would be immortalized to fight back against such threats. But nothing predicted the hearts of intended enemies to become one.</p><p>"Soul-fated".</p><p>[work in progress summary and story]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mild "<b>AU"</b>! Be warned if there are things that aren't 100% to the story.</p><p> </p><p>I <b>own</b> <b>NOTHING of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals</b>, or any of it's characters. This is simply for fun, and to explore creative writing. Only the main characters, and any other additions in this story, are something of my own creations.</p><p>I <b>DO NOT OWN</b> the images within chapters. I take NO credit for them, and will do my best to source them. </p><p>I used a few existing photos to create these images from pinterest found, as following:</p><p>There may be references from existing shows and movies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Default Added/Edited IMPORTANT NOTES:</span>
</p><p><b>1)</b> As mentioned above, will be altered a lot from original scenes, though there will be some following storylines. It'll be different, and yet the same for some canon details.</p><p><b>2) </b>My OC will be different in approach to the show, and hopefully NOT a mary-sue, but it's not a first concern. </p><p><b>3) </b>It WILL be mature, as in possible sexual scenes, and no worries, there will be NO RAPE.</p><p><b>4) </b>Will have character deaths.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: The Soul-Fated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We start with something unknown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What is "soul-</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>fated</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>"? </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>What does it mean for a soul to be "fated"?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Souls are such powerful things</strong> - unique, powerful, and still so much is unknown about them. As all should know, everyone has one, and sometimes, they can connect with another on a different spiritual and otherworldly level. Rare as it is, being 'soul-fated' means so many things; yet, in all ways, means for the change of ones 'fate'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why they exist, no one truly knows nor understands the phenomena. Merely speculation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, none expected vampires to be capable of being "soul-fated", either. Though far and few - not even a handful - it was unthinkable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It could only mean what all wouldn't have thought possible: vampires have souls, even in their 'death'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Soul-fated" to an Original vampire seemed like such awful luck, and perhaps, it was. Yet, there is always a reason, and for all existence, always worked out as they should. Unfortunately, not always ending 'happily ever after'.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I considered what to write for this, I wondered about trying out a 'soulmate' themed story. I always loved reading them, though usually in a Marvel fanfic. The idea of 'mates' and 'sharing a soul' is one of my favorite romantic themes. I'm a sucker for them. <br/>However, it won't necessarily be a forefront them for this story, but it does play a role in some ways.</p><p>And so here I'm developing my view on "soulmates". So let's see how it plays out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>